In search of a wish
by Kuroneko6
Summary: Roxas knows he's missing something and it's not just a heart. While on a mission he finds something that spikes his interest and confronts Axel. What could this thing be and why does he enroled to a school where nothing is as it seems? T just in case.
1. Something New

Kuro: hello everybody  
Avkaci: and hello from me two  
Kuro: Avkaci here is my best friend and we decided to make an interesting fanfiction  
Avkaci: Yes! And I came up with most of it -does happy dance-  
Kuro: Thanks to her ideas, my writing style and her editing, this is what we came up with  
Avkaci: Not to mention there are some funny side stories being made too  
Together: We don't own Shugo Chara or Kingdom Hearts. We own the plot and side stories

---------------

**Chapter 1  
Something new**

The only sound heard throughout The Castle That Never Was, was the sound of Dusks screeching and fighting over one another. It was a rare occurrence for them to fight one another unless there is a heart that escaped from Kingdom Hearts. It's happened a couple of times before, but the hearts were quickly retrieved by a spiky blonde haired boy; number 13 of the Organisation who is also known as Roxas.

He specialises in using a weapon known to many as the Keyblade. This particular weapon picks its wielder, rather than the other way. It is a rare case, and for a time, it was only the King, ruler of each and every world, who could wield such an honorary weapon. Once the word of a new Nobody who could wield such a weapon reached Xemnas' ears, he sent for him, and was pleased with Roxas' consistent obedience without question.

Each time the Dusks go crazy, Roxas was on the scene, capturing the heart and returned it to Kingdom hearts. It wasn't long ago that he could wield not one, but two Keyblades. This happened when Roxas tried to escape from the Organisation, but was quickly captured and the thought was banished thanks to Namine. Roxas continues to collect hearts, but all the while he kept feeling like he was missing out on something, something a normal person would have. Yes he may not have a heart, but he acted like he did, though Axel just says he's remembering what it's like to feel. Roxas doesn't believe him.

It had started off as an ordinary day; Roxas was sent on a mission to Hollow Bastion to collect information on the location of the Keyblade Master. What he didn't expect to run into was a bunch of kids running towards a building they called 'school'. This spiked his curiosity. Following them inside, he walked around, finding many different rooms, one which he found interesting; the art room. All the different paintings, sketches, even partly done drawings caught his attention. He felt...happy, in a way he's never felt before. When the bell rang and students started walking around the hallways, it was time to RTC.

----------------

"You seem distant" said Axel as he finished off his sea-salt ice-cream, while Roxas had still yet to take a bite.

Roxas was staring off into the distance, watching the half set sun of Twilight Town from the top of the Clock Tower. The town was forever to stay in the Twilight Hour. No one knows why, but it's a magnificent sight to behold.

The ice-cream in his gloved hand dripped and ran down his arm before finally falling onto his coat sleeve. He didn't even hear his friend talking.

"Hey! Mister Zombie!" Axel punched his arm to get the blonde's attention. "When is Roxas going to return from his trip to coo-coo-land?"

"Shut up." Roxas swung his arm across, whacking Axel's hand away. Axel chuckled and Roxas went back to staring at the sun, finally having his ice-cream.

They sat there for seemed like hours. Neither of them talked. Many thoughts ran through Roxas' head. What would it be like to go to school? Would it fill that empty place? What do you even _do_ at a school anyway? The only room he went into was an art room, so he couldn't really answer his last question.

"Hey, Axel?" The redhead hummed in response. "What exactly is a school?" Axel eyed him. Yet another random question. Roxas sure knows how to pick them.

"It's a place where you get taught about things and do lots of other things" he began. "I can't really say _what_ they teach ya; just that there are lots of things to be taught...where did this come from anyway?"

"I was sent to Hollow Bastion today. There were a bunch of kids running into some building. I had a look around and it seemed interesting...I wonder what it would be like to go to school...learning about new things...seeing new people. Maybe even make new friends." Roxas' mind started drifting back when he looked at the artworks. He wondered if he could make such beautiful works.

"Hollow Bastion? Why there? Seems pointless to go there." Axel hopped off the edge and lay down, dangling his legs off the ledge.

"Apparently the Keyblade Master is there. I didn't find him though...heck I don't even know what he looks like." Roxas stood up and stepped back off the ledge. He turned to Axel. "We should get home. Saix will have our heads on a platter to present to the Superior. Remember last time we were late?" Both the Nobodies laughed at the memory.

Axel and Roxas had been sitting on the Clock Tower as usual, but they had stayed there longer than they expected. Neither Saix nor the Superior was too happy about that and they weren't permitted to leave the castle except for mission purposes. That lasted for about a month when Saix trusted them to leave at will, but with a warning that next time it happens, their heads would be put on a platter and presented to the Superior.

--------------

The next morning, Xemnas assembled a meeting concerning the Keyblade Master. Roxas found this extremely boring so he pretended to pay attention while he drifted off into his own mind, thinking about school again. _'I wonder what it's like to go to school.'_

"School? Ha! That's a waste of time." Everyone eyed Roxas, making him feel uncomfortable.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Xemnas demanded. Roxas sank in his seat as he realised he thought out loud. What was he supposed to say now? He can't just say, 'I want to go to school' now can he?

"Might as well spit it out Kiddo." Xigbar was getting a kick out of this; he always did when something concerned Roxas.

Everyone was silent, waiting for the blonde to speak. How was he supposed to start? He took a deep breath and straightened himself. Best get straight to the point, Xemnas won't be pleased with a great amount of details.

"I...I want..." the words just won't form properly. His throat was dry and he tried to convince himself that there was nothing to be lost if he said anything.

"I don't have all day!" barked Xemnas. "Speak or you shall..."

"Iwanttogotoschool!" it all came out in one big jumble that no one could understand.

Axel took pity on Roxas and decided to explain everything to the Superior about Roxas' dilemma, and surprisingly Xemnas understood. He sent Vexen to retrieve his latest potion he had been working on the past few weeks while Xemnas turned his attention back to Roxas.

"The potion I have sent for is something I plan to use in the future, but seeing the circumstances, this is the perfect opportunity to have a test run. Now return to your room and Vexen will have it ready. When finished report back." Roxas nodded and disappeared into a dark portal, wondering what he meant by 'finished'. "The rest of you are to continue your watch on Sora. He will not escape us again. Dismissed."

---------------

"Listen up Roxas. This potion is very powerful." Vexen had a small vile between his fingers. To Roxas, it didn't look like much, but then again this _is _Vexen; a Nobody with a taste for science and everything related to it.

"And _how_ will this let me go to school?" asked Roxas as he received the potion. It was a sickly green colour that made Roxas want to throw up on the spot. And if the colour was bad, the smell was even worse; jet-fuel mixed with dirty laundry and rotten eggs...or that's what Roxas could get out of it.

"Quite simple; drink it. It's my special de-aging potion. Your body will be set back to 13 years of age. Now drink up. I want to make some entries before Xemnas sends you away." Roxas pinched his nose and in one gulp, swallowed it. Even the taste was nasty. It reminded him of when Axel had tried to cook. He had Roxas all work up, thinking Axel was a great chef. But Axel just ended up burning it. It tasted awful and Xemnas banned him from cooking while in the castle.

At first there was nothing. Vexen was making notes while he watched. After a minute or so, Roxas felt strange. Nothing could describe it. The closest thing would be a tingly sensation or pins and needles over every part of the body. A bright light enveloped the room. Roxas shut his eyes but Vexen just squinted and watched, taking more notes.

When the light subsided and Roxas could see, Vexen pulled him over to his mirror which was 8 feet tall measuring from the ground, and about 2 feet wide. Roxas had a good look at himself as Vexen took measurements.

The first thing he noticed was the coat was ridiculously big on him. His hands couldn't reach the end of the sleeves, the hood was massive and his trousers and boxers fell off. If the coat wasn't so big, he'd be exposed. His facial features weren't that different, but it held a lot of innocence. His eyes looked bigger and bluer if that was even possible and if anything, he was glad his hair didn't change.

"Excellent. This is wonderful. A complete success. Now wait here until I return with a smaller outfit." Vexen summoned a dark portal. "Try walking around. You may be slightly dizzy but that's what I expect. Enjoy the new you." Roxas watched Vexen walk through and disappear.

he zipped up more of the coat. "So this is me?" Surprisingly his voice wasn't _too_ different, just a little higher in pitch. "Whoa that was strange." Roxas jumped. Now his voice was back to normal. "What's going on?" his voice was changing back and forth between a high-pitched, almost squeaky voice and back normal again. _'Great. This must be what it feels like when your voice is breaking.'_

Next he tried walking. It was a little more daunting without Vexen's hand on his shoulder. He stumbled, wobbled and tripped over his own feet. Being smaller sucked. He made his way over to his bed and sat down, having to jump slightly to get up.

Silence, nothing but the bitter cold feeling of silence. Roxas shivered. Why did he feel so scared? He's been surrounded by silence many times and felt fine. Why is it _now_ that he feels alone?

Shrieks and screams came from the window. Roxas knew what it was. The Dusks were fighting over another heart again. That's strange. It takes longer for them to notice a heart is loose, unless Kingdom Hearts is becoming unstable. Roxas looked out the window, looked at the giant heart in the distance, watched a gaping hole formed in the centre. That just means more work for Roxas. But why was it falling apart?

He turned away when he heard his door open to reveal his redheaded friend. Axel gave a funny look at Roxas like he'd never seen him before. "You're still Roxas right?" he asked walking over to the bed. Roxas nodded, not wanting Axel to hear his voice. He would make fun of it and use it as blackmail sometime in the future.

The pyro raised an eyebrow. "Some reason you're not talking?" Roxas shrugged. Axel threw a pair of clothes at him. "These are for you. Vexen would have given them to you, but the boss wanted to see him."

"What's with the strange outfit?" Roxas squeaked. Axel put a hand on his mouth, trying not to laugh his head off.

"That's...your school...uniform." He tried hard not to laugh. But he couldn't hold it in any longer. The pyro doubled over in laughter, holding his stomach. Roxas glared at his friend, debating whether or not to throw his Keyblades at him. Pushing the temptation aside he looked at the uniform; a standard white shirt with a black and blue tie. There was also a pair of blue and black chequered shorts and a pair of long white socks. On the ground lay black shoes, although Roxas couldn't see why as he just could have worn his Organisation boots.

"This is all well and good, but I need a pair of underwear." Axel calmed down and dug around in his pockets, pulling out a pair of black boxers.

"There ya go. Stuffed them in my pocket out of the way" said the redhead, handing them to the blonde, who took them gratefully. "I'll wait in the hall while you get changed. Holler if you need me." Axel, being lazy, used a dark portal to go out to the hall.

Roxas had another look at the uniform. He really didn't like the design. He'd rather wear his Organisation coat. Removing his overly big coat, he changed, struggling to tie his tie. "Stuff this!" The blonde threw the piece of fabric onto the bed and had another look at himself in the mirror. He looked ridiculous. The top half wasn't so bad, it was just the shorts, ridiculously long socks and shoes that didn't match the overall look. "You can come back in Axel!" he called, cursing his voice for breaking.

Laughing was heard from the other side and it wasn't coming from Axel. "Shut up Xigbar!" Roxas shouted, but the laughing continued. Roxas sat on his bed and waited for Axel to show up.

"You look ridiculous in that" he commented when he finally decided to show himself. It turned out he was in the wardrobe, or did that just to scare him. "Come one. Xemnas wants to see you remember?"

---------

"So this is where I'm going?" Xemnas and Roxas walked up to the school entrance. Looking at the building reminded the blonde of a castle. It was huge. Other kids stared at them as they walked. Xemnas had agreed to pretend to be Roxas' father while at school. It was a long and painful argument, but they came to a deal; Roxas goes on extra heart collection with Demyx and Xemnas is his temporary father.

They walked through the school until they came to a large wooden door. Xemnas knocked and a muffled 'enter' came from the other side. Roxas followed Xemnas and listened to his conversation with the headmaster, though he didn't find it very interesting; just going over a few school rules and where he can and can't go, and if there was any problem to talk to a group called 'The Guardians'. Xemnas signed a couple of papers and extended his hand towards Roxas.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Roxas Tzarix. I trust you that you'll have a wonderful time." Roxas shook his hand and nodded. The headmaster commented on his shyness when he saw Roxas 'cower' you could say behind Xemnas. But to the blonde it wasn't shyness, he was just embarrassed that if he'd say anything, his voice would betray him again.

"I trust my son will be taken care of. He's been homeschooled so this is a big step for him. I don't want to hear anything that upsets him in the slightest" Xemnas warned. He was playing his part quite well. It amazed Roxas to no end. The Superior could be an actor and win awards from everywhere if he tried.

"You have my word that your son will have a wonderful time Mr. Tzarix." Xemnas nodded and they shook hands one last time. Xemnas left, leaving Roxas scared for life. Why did he have to make an excuse like that? Homeschooled? The only thing he's been thought is magic, fighting and collecting hearts.

"Now lets get you to class. From now on you will be in 6th grade star class. Follow me." Roxas followed close behind. The bell hadn't rang yet and students were piling into the halls like locusts.

'_So many people'_ thought Roxas. _'Why didn't the Superior just send me to a quieter school? Wait, it was Vexen's idea. Stupid Vexen'_ The blonde didn't watch where he was going as he walked around a corner, and bumped into someone with pink hair. At first he could have sworn it was Marluxia, but then he noticed it was a girl.

"Ah. I'm sorry" she said bowing in apology.

"N-No no. I-It's my fault. I wasn't watching-"

"Ah, Hinamori-san. Glad I found you. I need you to escort our newest student around. He'll be in your class so you're the perfect one for the job." The Headmaster handed a map of the school to Roxas and left.

"So what's your name?" asked the pinkette.

"R-Roxas. Roxas Tzarix." He felt a little nervous. Usually he was forbidden to speak to others outside the castle.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. Come on, I'll show you around the school." Roxas followed Amu outside. The first thing he noticed was a glass building off to the side.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the building.

"That? That's the Royal Garden." Amu showed Roxas the garden, who found it amazing, saying it was like nothing he'd ever seen before, except for Marluxia's. Now that was a garden to behold. Marluxia took over a whole floor of the castle and made it into a garden full of every different kind of flowers and plants. There was even a bird to two if you looked hard enough. Amu explained to Roxas about the garden and who the Guardians are. The blonde listened intently, picturing what they would look like.

After an hour or so, they found the art room. Amu watched Roxas admiring the different paintings, simple sketches and anything that caught his eye. There was one sketch in particular he admired. "Who did this one?" He showed the sketch to Amu who shrieked. Of all the ones he had to spot, it had to be the one she drew of Yambuki Saaya.

"T-That one...? I-I-I'm the one...who drew that." Roxas stared at her in shock.

"Are you serious!?" Dumping the picture on the nearest table he grabbed Amu's hands, holding them up. "Teach me!"

"Eh?" was the only thing Amu could say. Why would anyone want _her_ to help them draw? She was only able to draw that one in particular with help. Whenever she draws by herself they look horrible.

"Teach me how to draw like you. I want to know." Roxas looked into Amu's eyes. He learned from Axel that the eyes hold all secrets and can never tell lies. But as he gazed, all he found was confusion and uncertainty. "Is...Is there something wrong?" he questioned.

The girl shook her head side to side at a rate faster than the blonde could imagine. "No no no. I just don't draw very much and that one was drawn ages ago. I haven't since then" she said behind a nervous laugh. When she came back to her senses she asked, "So why do you want me to teach you?"

Roxas released Amu's hand and gazed back at the pictures, a grin on his features. "Whenever I see paintings and sketches, I feel some inside, like there's something there." He turned his attention back to Amu. "It's like I get motivation when I look at them. I want to be able to draw like that."

RING! The two watched as the halls were filled with students running and screaming. "Lunch time." Amu walked out of the room, but Roxas had yet to move. He was still looking at Amu, or rather, the four little people that seemed to be floating around her. "Something wrong?" she asked when she turned back around.

The blonde pointed at one of them; the one with long hair tied in pigtails. "What are they?"

-------

Avkaci: did you enjoy it?  
Kuro: I'm sure they did Ax  
Avkaci: hey Dem?  
Kuro: huh?  
Avkaci: what's on next?  
Kuro: the side story. AXEL'S COOKING EXPERIENCE!  
Together: tune in next time. R&R PLEASE.


	2. Axel's cooking experience side story

Hey there peoples. Just a mini side story for you all. At this point in time we're about half way through chapter 2 and that will be up shortly.

Enjoy this very amusing side story.

Disclaimer – We don't own Kingdom Hearts or Shugo Chara. We own the plot and side stories.

------

**Axel's Cooking Experience**

"I'm telling you Roxas, this'll be the best food you'll ever have the pleasure of tasting!" Not too long ago, Axel convinced Roxas that he was the best chef in the Organisation. All it took was a bribe. Axel would buy sea-salt ice-creams for Roxas for a whole year if he would taste the pyro's cooking.

"And_ I'm_ telling_ you_, this is a bad idea." Roxas was currently sitting on one of the table chairs as he watched Axel make a complete and total mess of the kitchen. He never should have agreed to this...but having Axel buying him ice-cream for a whole year? How could he say no?

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." The blonde watched his friend put some sort of vegetables in a frying pan; he wasn't paying attention all that much. Roxas did, however, watch the redhead when a giant fire emitted from the stove.

"AXEL!" Roxas yelled, looking franticly around the kitchen for a fire extinguisher. "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" Axel freaked, Roxas continued yelling at him for an extinguisher and why on earth there wasn't one. "Where's Demyx when you need him!"

Axel went back and forth, biting his gloved fingers, "whatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoido!?" By this stage, the cooker, counter half of the wall as already set on fire. Once again it was up to Roxas to get Axel out of his stupid mistakes.

The blonde dragged a very confused Axel out of the kitchen and closed the door to prevent it from spreading quicker. "Axel what did you do that ignited the cooker?" he asked calmly, trying to think of something.

The pyro scratched the back of his head. "Um...I used...there was vegetables...the oil stuff you put in the pan...and something else" he shrugged at the last comment.

Roxas was gobsmacked. How could someone _not_ know what they were cooking, unless... "Axel? You weren't um... _experimenting_ were you?"

Axel grinned and nodded, feeling like he had just accomplished something he never would. That wasn't the answer Roxas was looking for and for Axel's _punishment_ for scaring the shit out of him, he smacked him upside the head as hard as he could. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. _'Note to self; never be in the same room as Axel when he's cooking.'_

"Hey there." It was Demyx. Roxas prayed his luck.

"Hey there Dem-"

"Demyx!" interrupted Roxas, grabbing onto his friend's upper arms. "We desperately need your help."

"Well I'm happy to help, but if it's a mission then I can't help ya there." When on missions, Demyx was only ever helpful if it came to recon. Things like fighting heartless he'll never do. He even gave Roxas a prime example when they went to the Coliseum. Leaving Roxas to fight all the heartless by himself. What a _lovely_ day _that_ had been.

"Axel set the kitchen on fire and we need you to up it out!" said Roxas.

"Axel set-" began Demyx.

"No time to explain" interrupted Roxas. "Just get in there!" Demyx was pushed into the furnace known as the kitchen. The door was shut behind him and heard a smacking noise coming from the other side.

Having a quick glance around before setting to work, there was a thick layer of smoke above Demyx's head, the cooker was nowhere in sight, the wall on the far side had a hole in it and the counter had flames eating it away. "Work...how fun" sighed Demyx as he summoned his sitar. "Dance water dance" he muttered, strumming his instrument. Water spouted from the ground, gathering in one giant water ball. With the last note of the small tune, water engulfed the kitchen, flooding into the next room and out under the door.

In seconds the fire was gone. Now he could have a better look. As he suspected, the cooker had been burned to the ground, nothing left of it. The counter was partly saved; the stone top had smouldering black patches but the interior looked like it was going to collapse at any second. As for the hole in the wall, well lets just say Axel had a _lot_ explaining to do.

"Kitchen's safe!" called Demyx. The first person to pop their head in was the last person Demyx wanted to see. It was the Superior, and he did _not_ look pleased.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he demanded as he, Roxas and Axel entered the burned down room. "Who is responsible!?" Axel immediately hid behind Roxas, pushing the blonde slightly towards Xemnas. "AXEL!"

"Y-Y-Yes...? Superior?" Axel knew he was in trouble. It was only a matter of time before something like this would happen.

"I won!" Roxas, Axel, Demyx and the Superior looked towards the hole. There, peeking through it was Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix and Luxord. Out of the four of them, Luxord looked the most pleased, even though they were drowned rats.

"You...won?" asked Roxas bewildered.

"Yes" Luxord answered simply. "You see, the four of us here made a little bet a while back and now the results are in; I win." In Luxord's hands was a small black book full of bets and records.

"You made a bet on me? When was this?" Axel made his way over to the hole, followed closely by Xemnas.

"It was about a year ago. When I first joined actually. I knew sooner or later you would try and cook so we made a friendly bet." Luxord closed the book and placed it inside a silver box.

"So what did you win?"

"There's no time for that" said Xemnas, grabbing Axel by his hair. "I've decided on your punishment. One; you are banned from entering the kitchen. And Two; Roxas and Demyx can arrange something _very_ special for you." Axel glanced over to Roxas and Demyx, seeing them whispering to one another.

------

"OK...NOW!"

SPLASH!

Laughter rang through the Organisation. For Axel's punishment, Roxas and Demyx decided on dumping Axel in the middle of a freezing lake full of electric eels. First they tied the reluctant pyro to a pole, dangled it over the lake and Roxas cut the rope in one slash with the Keyblade.

"OK...I've learned my less-AH!" Axel swam around the in water, trying his best to get away from the eels, but they just kept wrapping around one of his legs, giving him one heck of a shock. "Come on RoxAH!"

Roxas was still on the pole, lying down on his stomach so he could grip the pole and not fall and share Axel's fate.

Axel learned something that day; _never _cook around Roxas. He'll just come up with another ridiculous punishment.

-----

I'M SO SORRY IT'S LATE! FORGIVE ME!

We are very happy with this and hope you were too.

R&R please


	3. What a day

From now on I'll be known as Dem Dem and Avkaci will be known as Axel.

Dem Dem: Well here's chapter 2  
Axel: -glares at Dem Dem-  
Dem Dem: What?  
Axel: You know what you did wrong -continues glaring at Dem Dem-  
Dem Dem: I said 'oops. Next time you can do it'  
Axel: -glares- I don't like your mouse.  
Dem Dem: Why is it that EVERYONE hates my computer?  
Axel: Becaaause I said so. Except I said don't like, not hate. And my computer is so much better. And not overly hyper. Maybe I'll nick-name your computer for you. Pigwidgeon.  
Dem Dem: how lovely that you decided to name it for me...but I don't approve. It doesn't need a name.........How about we wrap up now and say the disclaimer  
Axel: Neither of us own Kingdom Hearts or Shugo Chara! But I do own me, my real name, my computer, my camera, my insanity-  
Dem Dem: OK we get the idea. We don't want to know your life story.  
Axel: And my Super Afro Chicken, Blueberry.  
Dem Dem: On with the story

-------

**Chapter 2  
What a day**

"Eh?" again was the only thing Amu could say. How on earth could he see them?

"What are they? I've never seen anything like them before." Roxas put his hand down and continued staring at them. One was red and looked like she was wearing a cheerleading uniform, another was blue that looked like a boy, there was a green one wearing what looked like a green version of a maid outfit and then there was the one he spotted first. She had long hair in pigtails and wore a singer's outfit.

All four little creatures looked at one another and back at Amu, who looked like she was going to explode from nervousness. What was she supposed to say? Just come out with it? But the way Roxas was looking her meant she had to.

"I...they um...they're..."

"Amu-chan." Roxas raised an eyebrow as a blonde haired boy ran into the room. The first thing Roxas noticed was a lock of hair sticking up and going across his face along with pink-red eyes. You could easily mistake him for a girl with his small figure.

"Tadase-kun" Amu turned around to greet her friend, saying a silent prayer of thanks. "Why are you here?"

"You didn't show up for class" he began, "I was wondering where you were." Amu pointed over towards Roxas.

"I was showing Roxas around the school." Tadase extended his hand towards the other blonde.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hotori Tadase." Roxas didn't raise his hand. He stared at Tadase, or rather, a little flying person next to his head. He looked similar to the other four.

"You have one too" said Roxas, eyes locked on the little person. He watched as it moved and whispered to the other small people. _'I wonder what they're talking about.'_

"You...you can...see them?" asked Tadase. He was shocked to know that someone without a guardian could see them. Though this isn't the first case. He could name three other people who can.

Roxas staked closer, still not taking his eyes off the tiny people, not even blinking. When he was inches away, he grabbed the crown from what looked like a miniature king. What happened next gave him the fright of his life.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Roxas screamed in fright and jumped a few feet back, dropping the mini crown in the progress. The miniature king dove for his crown, catching it just before it hit the ground. Fixing his crown, he flew up getting right into Roxas' face. "You commoners should learn to respect your King!"

"IT TALKS!" Roxas retreated to the other side of the room, his back flush against the wall, disbelief spread across his features. "What is that thing!?" _'In all my life as a Nobody, collecting hearts, defeating heartless, this one ready creeps me out.'_

Amu and Tadase looked at one another, debating whether or not to explain what they are, but the miniature king had other plans. He was the first to speak up. "I am _NOT_ a _thing_" he said very offended. "I am a Guardian Character!" Now he sounded very proud of himself. A smirk plastered on his face said it all.

"A...Guardian Character?" Roxas overcame his shock. "What's a Guardian Character?"

"That's what we are" said the red Character as she and the others came up to Roxas.

"We represent what a person lacks or their dream" explained the tomboy.

"The four of us belong with Amu-chan" said the green one.

"Each chara has their own special powers that assist their owner" the singer looked very proud...or happy...Roxas couldn't tell which. It seemed like a bit of both. All of them in fact seemed to be happy. Why was that?

"So how were you created?" Roxas asked curiously. Each of them smiled and took hold of Roxas' hand with their own small ones.

"Come with us and we'll tell you" the red one said excitedly. Before the moved, the guardians looked towards Amu who gave a nod.

Roxas followed as he was lead to the Royal Garden, the guardians still having a hold in his hand. Amu and Tadase walked close behind, whispering to each other, mainly about Roxas being able to see charas and what exactly to tell him. He didn't mind really, now that he knew that nobody would attempt to blow his head off with a Big gunblade.

"Amu-chi!" cried a girl as they entered the Garden. Everyone watched as she launched herself onto Amu, her brown hair bouncing around her face. Amu was knocked onto the ground, left defenceless in the brunette's death grip of doom. "Where have you been?"

"Yaya...I was showing Roxas around." Yaya released her death grip and helped Amu to her feet. Yaya turned looked at Roxas, having a quick look over him.

Smiling brightly, she pounced onto an unsuspecting Roxas. The blonde fell to the ground with a thud, just like Amu did. Roxas struggled to get her off, but her grip was like iron. "For a small girl...you _really_ do have a death grip." Yaya removed herself as another chara come up to her side. "There's another one!" Roxas pointed out, looking at the baby-like chara.

"You can see Pepe-tan?" asked Yaya. "You must have one too! Where is he?" Yaya looked around, attempting to find Roxas' so-called Guardian Character. Not finding one, she gave up with a disappointed sigh and sat down at a small table, situated at the top of a flight of stairs.

Amu extended her hand towards Roxas. "Don't worry about it." Roxas gladly accepted her hand and got to his feet, giving his shorts and shirt a quick dust off. "Yaya's very energetic and acts like a spoilt child."

Roxas glanced up to the table, seeing Yaya eating something that looked like cake. He had never had cake before and even if he did, he'd probably still go for sea-salt ice-cream. There was also two other girls sitting at the table. Both of them had long hair, except that one had blonde hair like his, but it was curly and reached down to her knees. And the other, who he was now embarrassed to realise was actually a boy, had long straight blue hair that reached down to his thighs.

"Come on up and meet the others." Roxas followed Amu and Tadase up the stairs. Yaya was the first to turn her attention back to Roxas with a mouth full of cake, followed by the blonde girl with a tea cup in her hand, and finally the bluenette after pouring one final cup.

"Who's this?" asked the blonde haired girl. She sounded very bored, like being there was the only thing that could fill her time. She didn't seem very impressed with Roxas either, giving him a frozen stare. This didn't faze him though. He'd already had a lot of experiences with all manner of glares, no thanks to his superiors on a bad day.

"I'm...Roxas Tzarix" he answered. It felt strange answering his name. Talking to people was one thing, but saying his name to so many, it felt extremely weird and out of place. The reason? First rule when in the Organization, apart from collecting heart, was under no circumstances are you allowed to tell your name to an outsider unless you plan on instantly killing them.

The bluenette came forward and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Roxas." Roxas gladly accepted the hand, giving it a firm shake, a crooked smile on his face. "I am Fujisaki Nagihiko. And this" gesturing towards the blonde who was still throwing daggers at Roxas, "Is Mashiro Rima."

"Pleasure's mine." Being with so many people besides the Organization members, made Roxas feel slightly nervous, yet welcoming. He tried to remember his advice he received from other members, yet nothing came to his mind. He panicked slightly. How was he to react around them? That's when he noticed more Guardian Characters.

"Does everyone have those Guardians?" There were two more sitting on the table eating a big chunk of cake. One of them was a clown and the other looked like a rapper with headphones hanging around his neck.

Amu came up beside him as the other charas joined their friends. "Not everyone. Guardian Characters are born from your heart's egg."

"Usually only one is born" continued Tadase. "But as you can see, Amu-chan has four, each having their own specialty." This made Roxas depressed. He didn't have a heart, and having a little person following you everywhere seemed like a nice thing. That way when he'd go on missions by himself, he wouldn't be lonely.

"Do they have names? Or do you give them a name?" asked Roxas.

Amu's face dropped with wide eyes staring off into the distance looking shocked that she had missed one of the most important parts of the informing ceremony. "They have names. Mine are Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia" she said as she pointed to each one.

"Kiseki is my chara. Just be careful around him though." Roxas watched as Kiseki gave orders to the other charas. Most of them didn't listen though. Either talked to one another or ate more cake.

"I can see why. He sure does act like a King. Though I've seen better" commented Roxas. _'Xemnas doesn't really count, but he is a leader so it's close enough.'_

"Nei nei" said the clown chara as she came up in front of Roxas. "If you don't have a chara then why can you see use?" First impressions are always the most important thing, and to Roxas, he was already fascinated by this one. She was bubbly and had the biggest smile on her face.

Roxas shrugged. "I'm not sure. I only noticed after I went into the art rooms. Dia? Was it Dia I saw first?" he asked Amu who nodded in response. "Dia was the first one I saw. I don't understand why though. So what's you name?"

"Kusukusu" she said happily, flying around Roxas' head. "That's Rhythm" she said, pointing at the chara wearing the headphone around his neck. "I'm Rima's chara and Rhythm is Nagihiko's."

Before anything else could be said, the school bell rang again. "So what does that mean?" asked Roxas.

"It means we have to go back to class" Yaya sighed disappointedly. "It was only lunch break." The six of them made their way back to the school entrance. All the charas were around Roxas as he asked question about each of them. He found out Ran liked sport, Miki was artistic and who he decided he liked the most, Suu was sweet and kind and Dia was like Amu's inner light and liked to sing at times. Kiseki was bent on world domination and Roxas could see him and Xemnas getting along just fine. Kusukusu likes to make jokes, Rhythm loved music and does things to his own pace while Pepe acted like a baby.

After ascending a couple flight of stairs they stopped. "Here's where a couple of us part" said Tadase.

"Part?" Roxas raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It means some of us go to a different classroom" said Amu as she waved at Yaya and Nagihiko as they walked down one of the hallways. Roxas looked down the hall so he could remember which way he came from. He didn't notice the others were moving until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He snapped out of his trance to see it was Tadase. "Our room is this way." Roxas nodded. Amu and Rima were just up ahead of the boys, standing in front of a closed door with a star on it. To Roxas, it didn't look like a door. I looked more like a wall with a window on it.

It wasn't until Amu slid the door sideways did Roxas understand. _'OK I get it. Here their doors to sideways instead of opening backwards or forwards. Remember that for the future.'_ When they stepped inside the talking stopped and everyone stared their way. A lump formed in Roxas' throat as he felt all eyes on him. Amu stayed with him as Rima and Tadase took their seats in the middle of the classroom.

"What are you all standing around for?" Roxas jumped at the voice behind him. Turning around he saw who he presumed the teacher. He had long orangey hair that was tied back, wore glasses and was wearing a brown suit and green tie. In his hand was a book which he balanced on his shoulder. "Take your seats. We'll begin in just a moment."

Amu took her seat beside Rima and a row in front of Tadase. Roxas stayed where he was until everyone was sitting down. There was an extra seat at the back which was most likely for him, but before he could move, the teacher placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "You must be Roxas Tzarix right?" smiled the teacher. Roxas nodded and looked back at the classroom. Everyone was still watching him. The lump in his throat got bigger. He panicked.

"Listen up everyone. We have a new student as you can see. This is Roxas Tzarix. He's never been to school before so make him feel welcome." The teacher turned his attention back to Roxas. "Before you take your seat you will be calling me Nikaidou-sensei from now on. Is there anything you'd like to say to the class?"

'_Anything to say!? ANYTHING TO SAY!? How about get stuffed!?'_ Roxas swallowed and sighed. Without thinking he said "this is lame." The class gasped as well as Nikaidou-sensei. In all honesty, that was defiantly not what he was to say. Roxas bent his head and made his way to his seat. _'Nice going you fool! Now everyone thinks you're some kind of rebel or something.'_ And just like he thought, all the girls whispered amoung themselves saying he was a 'cutie rebel'.

Roxas sat down and placed his bag beside him, like he had anything in it. There was only a pencil case and a copy book. Once he knows what subjects he does he'll go and buy more. _'Let's see. A quick review of my day. I met new people who have strange little people with them called Guardian Characters. I just made a complete idiot of myself in front of everyone and now I've been given a nickname that will now haunt me forever. What a lovely way to start the day. Now I've got to get through the rest of it.'_

Roxas listened intently as Nikaidou-sensei was reading about Japan's history. He took some notes and tried to draw on the back page, though he made faces at his horrible attempts. Everything was new so he tried to pay as much attention as he could without finding some parts boring.

Before he knew it, it was the end of the day. He walked beside Amu and Tadase with Rima ahead of them. He got the feeling Rima didn't like him all that much. It didn't bother him though. He didn't find the girl all that interesting either. "I should be getting home. It's late enough as it is and father wants me home for work."

"So what does you father do?" asked Tadase. OK. This…Roxas didn't expect. He can't just say that he has to go out and collect hearts to create Kingdom Hearts now can he? He had to think of something quick.

"Um…well he…runs a small dojo…outside of the city." _'That could work. Now just don't ask-'_

"What kind of dojo?" asked Amu.

'_Why me? Why must everyone pick on me? Think. What does Xemnas like to do…sparring? Sword fighting could work.'_ "He teaches sword fighting, but with all different kinds. I help out mostly and do some training now and then." _'Niiiiice. Now just tell them they can't come visit because he had a strict policy that on one who's training or employed can not enter.'_

"Sounds fun. Think we should go there Amu-chan?" Roxas stopped. Now what was he supposed to do? They were thinking of signing up. Amu and Tadase stopped up ahead but Rima kept going like nothing was going on.

"Something wrong Roxas?" asked Amu.

"N-N-NO…! No. Of course not. What w-w-would make you think that? I should go." Roxas ran past the two Guardians, out the school gates and just ran, not caring where he was going. He just dodged one heck of a bullet there. But what was he supposed to say to the Superior? This is not going to end well.

* * *

Dem Dem: well it's finally done. Sorry for the long wait but I was busy with school and I had a lot of assignments to do. Unfortunately this is only half edited so there will be some mistakes somewhere.

R&R please


	4. New looks and a wavering heart

Dem Dem: Well here's the next chapter

Axel: And here's Me! Reno is awesome, like Me.

Dem Dem: because in a past life you were reno

Axel: really? So that's what those dreams are… Explains the dai ja voo I got from watching Final Fantasy Advent Children…

Dem Dem: you were watching your past life from when you made that movie remember?

Axel: No, No I don't remember….

Dem Dem: you are a sad Nobody. Let's just get the disclaimer over with

Axel aka. Reno the Awesomest: Shugo Chara and Kingdom Hearts are not owned by Demyx here, But Xemnas does claim he owns Kingdom Hearts. NOO My sword! Don't hurt me! (Demyx is waving my sword around)

Dem Dem: Reeeeaaad  
Axel/Reno: But… Reeve isn't here…

Dem Dem: *facepalm*

Axel/Reno: *facepalms* wait…Why did I do that that was your facepalm…. *facepalms Demyx in revenge*  
Dem Dem: Just Read It.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**New looks and a wavering heart**

"So how was your first day of school Rox?" asked Axel as he and Roxas sat in their usual spot on top of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town, sea-salt ice-creams in hand. Once Roxas returned from school, showered and dressed in his Organization coat, the two left for their hangout.

"Not what I expected" laughed Roxas as he remembered his day. Axel raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he's laughing about.

"OK what happened?" Axel nudged the blonde's shoulder in attempt to spill the beans. "Did you make an idiot of yourself?" He laughed at his own words. He could see it now. Roxas walking along and tripping on absolutely nothing with everyone laughed at him.

"No I did fine thanks to Amu. Without her I would have though." Roxas laughed again. "Oh, and you'll never guess what all the girls called me."

"I'm sure I won't so tell me anyway." Axel waited as Roxas has some of his ice-cream. "Don't tell me…you want me to guess right?" Roxas nodded, a childish smirk on his face. "Well I'm not." Axel took a bite of his own ice-cream. Axel would win this war if it killed him.

"You don't want to know? Well then I guess then I won't tell you after all." Roxas turned his back to Axel, one leg swinging off the edge and the other stretched on the ledge. He continued to eat his ice-cream as Axel glared at him.

"So why aren't you telling me?" Roxas remained silent. Some part of the blonde told him to play it quite. "How about I buy you sea salt ice-cream for the rest of the year? Will you tell me then?" What Axel didn't know was that he'd fallen into a childish trap.

"But that's only a couple of months…How 'bout a whole year?" Roxas asked innocently.

"Six months."

"Eleven."

"Seven."

"Eight." Axel thought for a moment.

'_Since when was Roxas good with debating? Usually a couple of months would be enough…Wait why did he say eight?' _"Why eight months?"

Roxas shrugged. "Didn't seem like you were going to go any higher then ten so I said eight. Problem?" Axel just shook his head. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." There was no handshake, nothing to confirm their deal but their own promises. That was good enough for them.

They sat in silence and watched the never ending sunset. Just staying in that position, day and day out made the town more of a peaceful place. No one was angry; no one was depressed; all because the sun stayed in one position since as long as anyone can remember. Forever in the Twilight Hour.

Roxas had moved over to Axel and rested his back on his shoulder. The pyro just shook it off thinking it was just a childish thing. Everything Roxas had been doing lately was childish. He wrapped an arm around the boy's chest just in case he should fall. It wasn't like Roxas would fall anyway, Axel just left he should.

After a while, Roxas broke the silence. "What do you think when I say Guardian Character?" he asked. _'I might as well ask. See what he thinks.'_

Axel hesitated at the question. _'What in Kingdom Hearts is a Guardian Character? Think Axel. Come up with something.' _"Um…something that guards…something to do with a character?"

Roxas blinked at his friend's response. The silence that followed was long and tense…until Roxas burst into laughter. Holding his stomach, the blonde rolled over into the tower. Axel just blushed in embarrassment. _'So much for just saying something.'_

Roxas continued his laughter until Axel punched his shoulder. "Ow! Hey that hurt. Meanie." Roxas weakly hit back as he picked himself up from the ground. "I think we should get back. Fathe…Xemnas, will kill us if we're late remember?" The both laughed.

---------------

"Hi Roxas! How was school?" The second Roxas and Axel checked in with Saix, Demyx literally jumped onto the young blonde. "Bet it was boring. I remember it was."

"No it was actually quite interesting. I learned a whole lot of things I never knew existed." What Demyx didn't know was that Roxas was talking about the Guardian Charas. "Oh! Axel! You didn't guess what all the girls called me!"

"No you just didn't tell me like we agreed" was Axel's reply, crossing his arms.

Demyx smirked and nudged Roxas' shoulder. "Quite the catch with all the girls are you? Do tell. I want to know everything!" Demyx could be the bigger kid than Roxas was and he wasn't even trying.

"Well…I guess it was because I didn't know what to say when I was introducing myself. With everyone looking at me, I hesitated with no idea what to say. I started looking around the room for something I could look at. Without realizing what I said, I blurted out _'This is lame' _because I couldn't find anything to look at. The next thing I know they called me 'cutie rebel' because of it." Axel and Demyx exchanged glance and laughed at the name.

"So that's why you wouldn't tell me" Axel said between laughing.

"This is perfect!" cried Demyx. "Now I can help your look! Follow me!" Demyx grabbed Roxas' arm and dragged the young blonde to Demyx's room. Axel followed just for the heck of it. So in other words, he had nothing else to do but sleep and why pass an opportunity to see what Demyx had in store for the youngest member.

When they entered the musician's room, Roxas and Axel watched as Demyx rummaged through his wardrobe and dresser, pulling out a variety of clothes; ones that could make Roxas look like a real rebel or cutie. "I know I have that pair of trousers somewhere…where did I put them?"

"This is gonna be a long night" sighed Roxas. "You should go to bed Axel. You've had a rough day." The blonde proceeded in pushing his friend out the door.

"Me? What about you? You're the one who had to put up with school."

"I'll be fine. I shouldn't be too long. I'll show you my outfits tomorrow."

"See ya in the morning" Axel ruffled Roxas' spikes and walked to his own room, which was a floor below Demyx's. Dark portals were forbidden in the castle unless it was for meetings and emergencies. "Cutie Rebel."

"I heard that!" called Roxas. Axel only raised his hand as he walked, not turning around.

"AHA!" cried Demyx triumphantly. "I found them!" In his hands was a pair of baggy grey and black trousers. The musician pulled Roxas back in his room and closed the door. "Now let's get you fixed up."

"But it late" Roxas whined. "Can't we do this tomorrow?"

"No! Xemnas is sending us on heart collection after you get back from school remember?" said Demyx as he hit Roxas' shoulder softly. A deal was a deal and their part was going to start tomorrow.

Roxas sighed in defeat. "Let's get this over with then." Demyx grinned as he threw the trousers at Roxas, along with a black shirt and white short sleeved jacket.

Demyx turned around and summoned his Sitar, playing it as Roxas changed. Roxas gave the articles a quick look over. They're not so bad but they didn't make him look like a rebel. Shrugging, he changed. The trousers were too baggy and hung low on his hips, the shirt was tight making it hard for him to breathe and the jacket was too loose. "I'm done" he said, pulling up his trousers as they fell again.

Demyx put his Sitar against the wall and had a good look over Roxas. Humming to himself, he walked around the younger blonde, fixing the clothes in different places. "Something's missing" Demyx said to himself. Again Demyx rummaged through his wardrobe.

"How about a pair of shoes? And perhaps a belt?" Roxas inquired. Yes the outfit was fine part from the fitting, but a pair of shoes would be nice, especially a belt to stop his trousers falling down. "And it's not like my friends are going to see me wearing these anyway."

"Nonsense" said Demyx as he threw out a shoe across the room, nearly hitting Roxas. "Think about it. They're bound to want to see where you live and what you do for a living. You'll have to make up a whole bunch of lies. Don't worry though, you've got me and Axel to help with that…Have you had to lie about something yet?" Yet another shoe was thrown across the room, landing right next to the other.

Roxas rubbed the back of his head as he remembered what he had to tell Amu and Tadase. "Um…well…yea and…it's pretty bad though."

"Oh please. I've heard many a lie so spill it." Demyx stood in front of Roxas, waiting for his answer.

"Well…I mentioned that I had work to do…one thing led to another and I ending up saying that Xemnas runs a small dojo for sword fighting…" There was dead silence. Demyx looked shocked. He never expected that one. "And now they're thinking of joining. What am I going to do?" Roxas threw himself onto the bed, hiding his face in the duvet.

"A…dojo…? Are you serious?" Demyx burst out in a fit of laughter for the second time. Clutching his sides he fell to his knees. "Oh this is too good…I can't believe you made that…on the spot too." Roxas felt his face go red. This has got to be the worst day of his no-existent life.

Roxas lifted his head and leaned it on his hand. "I know, I know. Can you stop rubbing it in? I made a mistake and now I have to run it through the Superior" he sighed. "He's going to kill me."

This kept going for a while until there was banging on the door, followed by an angry voice. "Demyx! Would you SHUT UP! Some of us need their beauty sleep!" Demyx stopped and they listened for the footsteps to disappear.

Once they couldn't be heard, Demyx snickered. "Never knew Axel was so passionate about sleeping." Roxas too let out a snicker. At first he could have sworn it would be Larxene, but then again her room is three floors up. There's no _way_ she could have heard.

"We could use this as blackmail seeing that Axel is usually out and about."

"Now you're talking Rox…Now. We haven't finished your make over." Demyx fetched the shoes as Roxas picked himself up and off the bed.

"We're not done? You're kidding." Demyx handed Roxas the shoes who tried them on. "Too big."

"Well I _was_ sixteen at some point in my life. I was tall and you're just short as ever." Roxas glared at the musician. There was one thing saying he was younger, which he didn't mind, but he _never_ liked being called short. If they weren't in Demyx's room, Roxas could have beaten him to a pulp. "Calm down short stuff. I know you won't hurt me" mocked Demyx.

"Don't try your luck Dem. We're on a mission tomorrow and I just might snap" sneered Roxas. "How does this make me look like a rebel anyway?"

"Don't worry. I'm still working on it. You just need a few accessories now." Roxas removed the shoes as Demyx went through his desk drawers.

"Hey Demyx, these clothes feel like I've worn them before." Demyx dropped the box he held in his hand. The box collided with the floor, breaking in half.

"Damn it!" It wasn't like Demyx to get angry. It was the comment more so than the box breaking. He could get another one. "Um…those clothes? You sure? I've never seen you wear anything other than the coat and your new uniform which reminds me, we _have _to work on your look for that as well…I've got it!" With Demyx talking so fast, Roxas couldn't make heads or tails of it so he just let it slide.

The room was still apart for Demyx throwing things everywhere. After an hour of silence, Demyx held in his hands various pendants, bracelets, rings and a blue version of the Organization coat. "Now let's get you fixed up for school."

--------------

"Now behave yourself Roxas. I don't want any hassle and remember; you have a mission once you return. Your homework can wait. Now before I leave, is there anything I should know?" Unlike yesterday, Xemnas and Roxas arrived to the school earlier. The sun was still only rising, creating a mix of orange and yellow across the school wall. The school gates themselves were only being opened.

"Well actually, there is. I know I should have told you yesterday and I apologies for not doing so." Roxas looked to the sky, not knowing if it was the right thing to do. But if he left it any longer than there would be hell and even more heart collection. "When walking out of the school, I said I had to go straight home, saying I had work to do. My friends asked me what I did and said I work with you, which is true…"

"I don't like how this is going Roxas. You are looking at more heart collection if I don't approve of your excuse." That just made Roxas feel even worse. How did he guess there would be more heart collection?

"Well I said you own a dojo just outside of the city. It's a sword fighting one, and I mentioned that we use different types of swords."

Xemnas stayed eerily quite for a moment. Roxas was on a fine line of life and death. If Xemnas didn't approve then not only Demyx would kill him, but he'd kill himself first. "I approve."

"I'm sorry for sa…what?" The blonde was dumbstruck. Since when does the Superior agree with his ideas? Maybe it as the fighting part that convinced him.

"I said I approve of the excuse. Now that means I should be looking at a vacant lot."

"I'd suggest a house as well." This only earned Roxas a cold hard stare, much like the one he got from Rima. "I mean…It doesn't have to be huge, it's just so that in case they see me or want to come over for a while." Xemnas still glared at Roxas. "It's just to make me living in the area believable…You don't want them to find out about us being Nobodies do you? Think of all the chaos it would cause. You wouldn't want to go through all that trouble of cleaning up the place would you?" For a thirteen year old, Roxas still had the mind of a fifteen year old, and with the help of his sly way of talking, Xemnas stopped and thought for another moment.

"That would be unfortunate…I suppose I could go and buy a house. I will meet you here after school." With that Xemnas left. Once out of sight, Roxas let loose a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He just dodged the biggest bullet of his life.

Walking onto school grounds, Roxas decided to explore more on his own. He couldn't rely on Amu and The Guardians forever. The school grounds were larger than he expected. There was even more flower gardens then the ones he saw yesterday, didn't even realize there was a football field, basketball court and a playground. "How can they fit all of these in? How big is the school?"

Roxas noticed a path leading through a tunnel of trees. Wondering where it led, he followed it. It was quiet. Nothing was stirring. No bird calls, no morning crickets, not even a cat was out for her breakfast. "Why is it so quiet?" Roxas asked himself.

When Roxas reached the end of the path, in front of him stood a building covered in ivy. "What is this?" Jumping over a chain draped from one wall to the next, he pushed open the rusted doors. As they opened, they created a loud creaking sound along with a thud when they collided with the wall.

It was dark inside, but Roxas could just make out a telescope. "An observatory." As he stepped further inside, the ceiling lit up displaying the morning sky with the sun beginning to rise. The early morning sky changed to the evening, then to night. The scene stayed that way. Stars twinkled across the makeshift sky with the moon full and shining brilliantly.

"Well, well. It seems like I have a guest." Roxas jumped and turned to look behind him. Standing in the doorway was a man with brownish hair in the style like Tadase's. He wore a creamy coloured jacket and a pair of grey trousers. In his hand was a cup with steam floating from the top.

"Who are you?" asked Roxas as he got over the shock.

"I'm the caretaker of the planetarium" he said as he took a sip of what was in his hand. "And you are?"

"Roxas" he replied. He watched as the caretaker took a seat in one of the many chairs that surrounded the telescope. "You said this is a planetarium right?" The caretaker nodded. "I thought it was an observatory because of the telescope."

"We it is an observatory as well, but the telescope is broken and no one comes by anymore." Roxas took a seat next to him and set his bag down at his feet.

"So that's why there were chains."

"You're correct." The caretaker took another sip from his cup. "So why are you here?"

"Me? I was just exploring and found this place by chance." Roxas looked up at the makeshift sky, a smile on his face. "The night sky it's creating brings back memories."

The caretaker also looked up. "The night brings many things to the mind. Many people think about their day, family and friends, or like you, memories that arise from just a glance."

Roxas chuckled. "You say the strangest things you know that."

"I've been told many times…You know this planetarium also has a certain spell on it."

"A spell?" This spiked Roxas' interest. The only spells he knows are fire, blizzard, thunder, aero and stop. "What kind of spell?"

"Those who have a wavering heart are drawn to the planetarium in hopes of having them replenished, though you never can tell."

"Tell what?" Now Roxas was confused.

"Tell when your heart is wavering" he said with a smile.

"A…wavering heart" Roxas mumbled to himself. "Like it's weak?" The caretaker merely shrugged, yet again having a drink from his cup. _'A wavering heart? A weak heart? Does it mean the same thing? But what about me? I'm a Nobody meaning I don't have a heart…or has Demyx been right all along? We do have hearts but we're ignoring them…Ugh this guy's confusing me.'_

"So what's with the get-up?" Roxas snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his attire. Thanks to Demyx, he now wears a long blue coat much like the Organization's, blue gloves, the schools pair of blue trousers with black boots underneath. His shirt was still the same with a four sided star pendent hanging from his neck.

"Oh this? I hope it's OK, but my…um…brother, wanted me to look more like a rebel so we spent all night looking from the perfect clothes to wear." Roxas mentally hit himself. Now he's going to have to tell Demyx to act like an older brother.

"You don't look like a rebel."

"Well that's what all the girls were calling me yesterday because I said the wrong thing" said Roxas, scratching his head sheepishly.

"You don't have to look it. I know someone who transferred here and now she's known as 'cool and spicy'. It doesn't suit her."

"Well I'm the 'cutie rebel' as I've said…I'm going to go for more exploring" said Roxas as he stood up, fixing his coat and picked up his bag. "This school is huge and I want to see everything."

The caretaker also stood up. "Well you don't have time now; the bell is going to ring." Just as he finished, they heard the faint sound of the school bell ringing. Roxas said a quick goodbye and dashed towards the school building.

"I wonder what will become of him" mused the caretaker as he watched Roxas disappear into the distance. "It seems there has been a shift in the stars."

----------------

Dem Dem: do you know how frustrating this chapter this was? I even made it extra long for all those waiting for this as a 'thanks'

Axel/Reno: *Wraps 'thanks' up in a red box, with a red ribbon on top and offers it to 'waiters'* Wait…. Aren't waiters the ones meant to be serving things… So, serve up some reviews!

Dem Dem: stop sounding so demanding and yes some reviews would be nice but hey, beggars can't be choosers after all

Axel/Reno: *Yells at Demyx, It's a squirrel Not a rabbit!* *cough* You're a beggar? Oh when did my friends degrade to such lows *dramatic hand to head and swaying* And I told you to stop playing with Luxord's time machine *eyes the metronome in Demyx's hands*

Dem Dem: I wonder what Larxene would say if she found out I was petting her evil bunny. And well I'm sorry but I like to play with time. Luxord even showed me how to use it too and NO I'm not showing you Axel so go away

Axel/Reno: Hmm… I like the fourth function of a laptop charger.

Dem Dem: well good for you. Does anyone else know the 4th function of the charger coz I do…yes Axel just told me but that's not the point. The point is that the next chapter should be updated a lot quicker if I'm not studying. So I'll see you guys until then *waves*

Axel/Reno: *Grumbles* But that leaves them wanting to know what the functions are, and I didn't tell you to lord it over them, So me, being the nice person I am will tell Them they are : to charge your laptop, to look overly complicated, to make interesting tapping noises and to keep your toes warm. Hmm I wonder if I could include to annoy people overseas when the plug in point is different… *shrugs* What-ever, Bye. *Axel skips off to find Cloud to see if he'd improved any at fighting*

Dem Dem: *facepalm*


	5. Why you don't employ Axel part 1

**Dem Dem:** OK…So much for this being updated quicker than the last. I have an excuse though. Axel and I have bought our Organization XIII coats and we have a script to write for our 'play' as well as tests and projects which are the main problem at the moment. And as such I have made this chapter longer than it would have been. I'd like to thank Birdy and one other person -sorry I forget who you are- for making me get my act together and finish this chapter.

**Axel: **I got the awesomest hat ever at Cosplay! Though I kinda went as the superior, but its fluffy! And has ears! And there's another imposter, he tried to tell me that I was fired from the organization! I mean, How dare he! There's only one superior around here, and that's me! Now isn't that confusing….

**Dem Dem:** Calm down Axel. I got fired too so no complaining. We had lots of fun that day. Shall we wrap this up and say the disclaimer?

**Axel**: No one owns anything in this world. The End.

**Chapter 4**

**Why you don't employ Axel part 1**

It's been a month since Roxas was sent to Seiyo Academy and so far he hasn't regretted it. The time he's been there, some girl by the name of Yamabuki Saaya has set up a fan club for all the girls who like him. It creeps him out immensely when some of the girls come up to him and give him various gifts and sweets. The most recent thing he received was a love letter from a girl he had never heard of before. He met her on the basketball court and gave her back the letter. She had ran off crying and he never heard from her again.

"I want you all to study hard for the test next week" announced Nikaidou-sensei. The class groaned and Roxas physically panicked. "Don't worry Roxas. You'll do just fine." Roxas could only nod.

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Most of the students ran out of the classroom; the boys going for training and the girls to go shopping. Roxas did the exact opposite. Once out of the classroom he went straight for the library.

'_Your homework can wait.' _Roxas froze as he remembered Xemnas' words on his second day. To disobey the Superior assumes that you're no longer one of the Organization and in turn, you get the maximum punishment; instant death. Right now, though, it was a different situation. Roxas had a test next week and he really needed to study. He can get everything the sensei says, it's just remembering what he learned and putting them on paper without looking at his notes.

Maybe the Superior would be nice enough to let it slide because of the test. Surely he wouldn't want any commotion going on. So then it's settled. Roxas made his way to the library. It wasn't a very big library in his opinion, but then again, if you've seen Zexion's library you've seen every book ever made, and it's still growing.

Just as Roxas opened the library door he stopped as he heard voices. "You sure about this?" That sounded like Amu. Opening the door further, Roxas was right. It was Amu, and the Guardians were also there. Taking his chance, Roxas slowly entered the library and hid behind the closest bookcase.

"Sorry Amu, but you heard him; fortune isn't on our side since Roxas came." That one was Rima so no wonder her voice spilled with venom. What did he ever do to her anyway? And who else were they talking about?

"What if he can help?"

"You have to understand Amu-chan"

'_Oh great. Now Tadase's agreeing on this? Why does everything have to happen to me?'_

"If what Tsukasa-san said is true and Roxas finds out about the embryo, we could be in serious danger."

Roxas chanced a look from behind the bookcase. Everyone was sitting down at one of the tables except for Amu, who was looking out the window. She looked upset about the situation.

"What if he does anyway? Anyone could tell him!" Tadase walked over and put his hand on Amu's shoulder, but she just shoved it off.

"Amu-chi" Yaya whined, "Roxas is dangerous. If he finds the embryo and makes a wish there…" she didn't finish her sentence at the sound of the library door slamming. "Who was that?"

Roxas couldn't believe his ears. He's only been there a month and they already suspect him. What gave him away? Not wearing normal clothes? Not knowing where he lives? What did he do that gave his position away?

Roxas ran all the way home. Many of the students walk across the main bridge, but there are a few that don't and take a small path just to the side. That's the way Roxas goes. The cold wind bit at his face. It hurt. He didn't care.

He ran down the quiet street. Well quiet enough apart from parents walking their children home. It was times like these he wished he never become a Nobody, or even convince the Superior to allow him to go to school. It was a good idea at the time but now…well it's like you want to run and hide in a deep hole for the rest of your life.

Rounding the final corner to his street, he collided with something solid. Roxas fell backwards onto his back with a slight thud. "Oh dear I'm so sorry!" Before Roxas know it he was back on his feet. "You okay?"

Roxas blinked a few times at the woman in front of him. She had her brown hair tied into a bun behind her head and a pair of glasses in front of her autumn eyes. "Um yea. I'm okay." The woman sighed.

"What a relief. When I heard your head hit the ground I panicked. Are you sure?" The woman inspected the back of Roxas' head. He winched as her fingers touched something that was slightly to the side of his head. "Oh dear. Come with me. I'll get you fixed up." Roxas was forcefully pulled along.

Roxas started protesting. "No really. I'm fine. It didn't hurt. Honest!"

"Now now now. This was my fault that I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No really. My father-"

"Oh I'm sure Xehanort will understand. He's a very understanding man." Roxas raised an eyebrow.

'_Who in Kingdom Hearts is Xehanort? And if she's talking about the Superior, well she'll be surprised to see that he's _not_ all that understanding.'_ Much to his disappointment, Roxas was dragged in what he assumed was her house…even though his was right next door, but would she listen; of course not. _'Geez these people need to learn how to use those things called ears. Location; side of head, function; LISTENING!'_

As second nature, they removed their shoes and Roxas put his coat onto the hanger beside the door. Stepping onto the wooden floor, to the right was a winded staircase and to the left was the sitting room. In front was the dinning area and next to it was the kitchen. It wasn't overly huge, yet it wasn't small. Cozy for a small family.

"Sit down dear and I'll get the bandages." Roxas did as he was told.

'_Bandages? Is my head bleeding?'_ Roxas felt his head and felt something warm. _'OK…Maybe I am. But it's not that much. Nothing a simple Cure won't handle.'_ As the woman was rummaging through one of the drawers, Roxas looked around more, seeing if there were any pictures. Indeed there was. There was one sitting on a desk near the couch with the woman, a man who's possibly her husband and two girls. One looked about fours years of age and the other was Amu. _'Shit! This is Amu's house! Amu's mother is just in the kitchen! And I live right next door! Can my life get any worse!'_

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!" Roxas sank in his seat, silently hoping Amu wouldn't see him.

'_Kill me now!'_

"Roxas?"

'_Oh well. It was worth a try'_ "H-Hey…Amu…This is…is where you live?" Amu nodded, removed her shoes and set her bag down on the couch.

"Why are you here?" she asked, sitting on a chair next to him.

"Um well I-"

"This is the Roxas I've heard about. I must say Amu-chan, you have good taste." Both Roxas and Amu blushed, frantically denying there was anything between them. Mrs. Hinamori laughed at them. "Anyway. I found the bandages." Mrs. Hinamori took out a roll of bandages from the first aid kit and wrapped Roxas' head.

"What happened?" asked Amu after she saw the blood.

"I ran into your mother, fell over and banged my head against the concrete. I wasn't watching where I was going. Father wanted me home fast or I would be in trouble, so I was pretty much rushing."

"You must have hit it pretty hard for it to bleed."

"I didn't feel it until your mother touched it."

Mrs. Hinamori finished wrapping the bandages and put them away. "That should do it. Keep it on for the next few days so it doesn't get infected." Roxas nodded. "I have to go shopping so I'll see you later."

"Bye" they both said as Mrs. Hinamori left.

Everything was silent. It was eerie and nerve racking. Roxas couldn't help but think about what The Guardians were talking about. If his cover was really blown, then he should disappear like the Nobody he is.

Standing up, Roxas made his way to the door. "I should go. The only reason I'm here was because of your mother." Amu ran up in front of him.

"You don't have to go. Call your Papa and tell him you're here to study for the test. He'll understand. I'm sure of it." Roxas' eyebrow twitched. Amu had no idea what the Superior could do on a bad day, and unfortunately, today was one of those days.

"I don't know. He's not in a good mood and he wants me home." Roxas put on his shoes and opened the door.

"Is there something going on in your house? It doesn't seem like your Papa's ever in the mood for anything…he's not hitting you is he?" Roxas stopped half way out the door. Where is she getting that idea from? Where, on his body, does it scream out 'I'm being assaulted!'

"What gave you that idea?" he asked. Amu shrugged.

"The bruises on your upper arm?" Bruises? Upper arm? Roxas lifted his shirt slightly and like Amu said, there were bruises.

'_Shit. They're the bruises I got last night on heart collection. Mind you though, she is right. They do look like someone's been punching me to death…note to self; remember to put on coat first. Stupid thing is still on the hanger.'_ "Oh these? They're from the dojo my father works at. One of the students hit me pretty hard last night." _'Please say that worked.'_

It didn't seem to convince her though. "You're lying Roxas. If he's such a bad person why not just report it?"

Roxas turned around to face Amu, a stern look on his face. "You don't understand. He's capable of doing anything he wishes. He's a leader and I just fell out of position is all." Roxas grabbed his forgotten coat and ran out of the house. Amu could just stand there, looking at the open door.

'_Leader? Falling out of place? What's going on? Is this what Tsukasa-san was taking about? It can't be. It just can't.'_

"You're late Number XIII" said Xemnas as Roxas appeared on his seat in the circle. It wasn't like him to be late.

"I know. I got held up with something" he replied.

"What was it?" Roxas stiffened up. The Superior's voice held so much venom it didn't seem like him at all.

"Well…it was at the end of school" began Roxas. "Sensei told us about the test for next week so I wanted to go to the library to do some study." Roxas took a glance at Xemnas, who didn't seem all that pleased.

"To the point" snapped Saix. He never was one for long detailed explanations. The others seemed to though, like they never went to a school before.

"Well The Guardians were talking about something called an 'Embryo' and me making a wish…and they're on to us."

"ON TO US!" hollered Xemnas. If there was one thing he hated, was when his plans were being compromised. "How is this possible?"

"I'm not sure. Someone called Tsukasa foretold that I was dangerous. Oh and Amu thinks you're beating me up because of the bruises and will press charges if it continues." Xemnas glared at Roxas. Everyone was talking amongst one another, some about the situation and others about nothing important.

"I don't care about that. She can press as many charges as she wants. Nothing will change…Axel!" Said redhead jumped. He was off in his own little world and was startled to hear his name.

"What?"

"Seeing that our cover has somehow been discovered, I'm sending you to the school as well, as Roxas' class teacher."

"You're what!" Everyone laughed, except for Roxas. The thought of Axel being the new Sensei was just too rich. Heck he wasn't even qualified.

"Alright calm down. This thing, 'Embryo', I want to know more about this, how it works and where you find it. Roxas, you have my thanks. If you didn't bring this school thing up we never would have found out. You will be in charge of that, and as for you Axel, you may be a teacher but your job is to find out about this Tsukasa person, find out what he knows and stop him. Is that clear?"

"Yes Superior" they answered. Roxas groaned. He was just starting to like the school and now things will get worse. Axel on the other hand was actually excited. From what Roxas had been telling him, it seemed like a nice place, and for once people will actually listen to him.

The next day was Saturday which meant a half day. Xemnas didn't mind Roxas coming back late on Saturdays as long as he does heart collection all day Sunday. Roxas didn't mind the fair trade, it gave him a chance to unwind and let out any anger he was holding.

"Ne ne ne, did you hear, there's a new Sensei coming."

"I heard he's really tall and skinny."

"Spiky red hair."

"Green eyes."

All the girls swooned as they pictured Axel. Roxas let his head bang against his desk. He would be glad of tomorrow. Demyx was seriously injured in their mission last night to Olympic Coliseum, so now Axel's his replacement. That meant he could "accidently" hit Axel a few times.

Amu placed her hand on Roxas' shoulder. "You okay Roxas?" The blonde jumped and pushed Amu's hand off. He had two large bruises on each of his shoulders from last night and the hurt like hell. "Sorry."

Roxas rubbed his shoulder. "No no, it's fine. We were training and I let my guard down for a second. He's a rough trainer."

"So he doesn't hit you?"

"Only as part of training. He wants me to get tougher." Amu nodded, but Roxas could sense something was wrong. "You're not an easy person to fool." Amu was going to say something but one of the other faculty Sensei's entered the room with a tall redhead. Everyone took their seats.

"Listen up everyone. Nikaidou-sensei is doing a compulsory teaching course for the next few months. Lea-sensei will be taking his place until then." Axel was left alone with every single pair of eyes on him. One of which was glaring daggers at him.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he said pointing at his head. Roxas slammed his head on the table. How many times had Axel introduced himself like that? "Oi. I don't want anyone dying in here. Too much paperwork. Anyway. As I've said before, from now on you can call me Axel. None of this 'Lea-sensei' stuff, that's old fashion. Let's get started now." Axel set his bag down on the table.

"Sensei, there's smoke coming from your bag" said one of the students. Axel looked at his bag bewildered. Indeed there was smoke coming from the bottom. Axel opened his bag and threw everything out. He knew he shouldn't have brought the dodgy lighter.

Gathering everything into one pile he smothered them with his jacket as students stood beside the door. Axel snuck his hand under the jacket and absorbed the small flames. He removed the jacket seconds after. _'Great first impression stupid.'_ As the students took their seats, most of them laughed slightly. "Okay. Now that that's out let me get the role and after that we'll get started."

There was only minimal damage. The bottom of the bag had a good size hole in it, corners of the role book where burnt and much of the loose paper was ashes. Role call proved to be a challenge with the pronunciation of the student's names and trying to remember who was who.

Finally getting trough that task, Axel rummaged through the ashes. Small pieces of paper with no writing on it were scattered everywhere. He had a list of the subjects to teach and how to teach them, he just couldn't find it. When he did, it was only a small portion with half of the subjects on it. _'Lovely. And I don't even remember what they were.'_

"Sensei, are we going to start yet?" asked one of the students.

"Yea, yea, one second. Just finding something." The words on the paper were like so –

_co… .po…._

…_ting_

_ma…_

_geo…_

_art…_

…_tory_

'_I hate my life. Okay think. 'co'…would be…no clue. 'po' well that could be…potions? So it could be something like cooking potions. Okay what could be ending in 'ting'?...I guess fighting would fit. 'Ma' would be magic. 'Geo' well that's geography. I'm not that stupid. OK 'Art'? What's that? Skipping that. 'Tory' has to be…um…history? Yea that fits. Well let's get started then.'_ "Okay. First thing. Does everyone have a change of clothes?" All the students answered. "Perfect. Get changed and meet me on the football pitch."

All the students left the room excitedly except Roxas saying to Amu he needed to check something. When the coast was clear, Axel spoke up. "So what's up Blondie?"

"Are you nuts?" Roxas whispered angrily. "What are you trying to pull? If I know what you're thinking this won't go down well." Axel merely shrugged and stood up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Blondie. You must be mistaking me for someone else." Roxas could only watch as Axel left the room, heading outside.

'_What was that all about? Mistaken? Can't be. He's the only one who can control fire like I saw him. Maybe I'm loosing it.'_ Roxas ran towards the change rooms. Afterwards the class met on the football pitch.

"What are we doing sensei?" asked one of the students. Frankly, Roxas wanted to know the exact same thing.

"Simple. I'm teaching you how to fight." Students' outcries made Axel feel uncomfortable. What else could have 'ting' mean other than fighting? It had been years since he went to school in his past life he's forgotten pretty much most of it. "Now, now. We're not actually fighting. It's just some techniques I want to teach you. Everyone grab one of the poles I stuck in the ground." Students feeling unsure what to do obeyed obediently. Others who thought it was outrageous sat down to the side. Axel paid no mind to them and decided detention would fix that. Detention was one thing he remembered clearly.

"What's with the sticks?"

"He's making us use them as swords" answered Roxas, picking up his pole and holding it behind him, crouching low. "My father uses poles similar to these for beginners." Axel clapped.

"Good to see someone knows what's going on. Now for the rest of you, seeing that Blondie here knows about sword fighting, he'll be my assistant for this."

"What!" Roxas pointed his pole at Axel. "You do realise I have a weapon and can easily hurt you right?" Axel pretended he didn't hear it.

"Now everyone get into a stance that feels comfortable. No point in fighting if you can't hold a stance." Roxas sighed and returned to his stance. Personally it didn't feel very comfortable but it would have to do for a while.

Axel continued with the lesson for the next hour, teaching them simple strikes, blocks and using them in small combinations. Roxas found he actually enjoyed the lesson. He stuck with Amu and Tadase, thankful that Rima didn't like the idea of practice.

Once finished, Roxas helped Axel as the other students went to get changed. "You know, that wasn't such a bad lesson. You're not a bad teacher Ax." Axel poked Roxas between his eyes.

"That's Axel to you Blondie. I'm not your buddy so don't call me that." Roxas was about to blow a casket at that comment. Not his buddy! Since when has Axel said Roxas couldn't call him Ax? Never! Something's up. Axel's being distant for some reason. Yes they talked about not calling each other by their nicknames; Roxas not calling Axel Ax or Lea and Axel not calling Roxas Short stuff or Sora. Roxas thought it would be fine with no one around.

After another painfully long lesson of Axel teaching the students of magic and all the different kinds, it was finally time for recess. Everyone ran outside going to their different group spots. Roxas wasn't sure if he should go with The Guardians or not so he wandered around the school.

He wasn't sure why but something felt weird. Something wasn't right and he knew it. Axel never acted like that. Surely he knows what school is really like…then again this is a completely different world to theirs so of course they wouldn't know anything like that. I mean come on. Axel even lit his finger on fire by clicking them. Granted most thought he was a loony, shouldn't be teaching and could be a magician.

Roxas didn't know how long he'd been walking for but he came to a halt and looked around. There was nothing but trees, the path he was walking on and a nearby bench. The blonde sat down with a long sigh, bending so his elbows rested on his knees and his hand covered his eyes.

Life was always so hard for him. It just seemed it wanted to choose him at its victim for everything. And here he thought school would be fun and exciting. Instead he's been discovered by someone he's never met who's convinced his friends he's dangerous.

Something inside him stung, like being walloped in the chest by a Keyblade. Roxas clutched the area where his heart would be if he had one. Bearing the pain for a moment he relaxed, taking a deep breath to steady himself. Before removing his hand he felt something. Something throbbed in his chest similar to a heart. But that wasn't possible right? Nobodies don't have hearts.

Before he could ponder more Roxas ran back to class after hearing the bell, hoping he wouldn't be late. That was the last thing he needed. He didn't even realise time had gone so fast. Turning the corner inside the school he managed to bump into someone with his shoulder. Gripping his bruised shoulder Roxas leaned against the wall for balance. The pain was unbearable. "Sumimasen. Are you alright?" Roxas looked up, only to be surprised to see the man he saw at the planetarium. "Ah it's you. Is your shoulder alright?" The caretaker reached out to check Roxas' shoulder but the blonde moved to the side.

"It's fine. I was training and I hurt myself. No big deal. See ya." Roxas continued running while trying not to hurt his shoulder any further. He wasn't the last one into the classroom, just later than he normally would be.

"Where were you at break?" asked Amu as Roxas walked into the classroom.

"I ran into someone and hurt my shoulder slightly." Roxas took his seat as Axel walked into the classroom.

"OK. Let's get started with the next lesson." Axel looked at the paper with all the subjects skipping the ones he had no idea about. "Hmm what in Kingdom Hearts is art?" he muttered to himself.

"It's drawing sensei." Axel picked his head up from the paper. "We get to paint, draw and create different things. We'll show you. There's an art room down the hall." Axel nodded in approval and followed the students into the art room. Axel admired various artworks that where hung on the wall. When he found one by Roxas he chuckled to himself. It was Roxas fighting off various Heartless with his Keyblade. It didn't look very good but at least he tried.

"OK then. I'm not familiar with the art stuff so you guys are on you own. I'm sure you can handle that." Axel sat down at his desk and watched as the students pulled out pencils, paper, paints and brushes. "Oh one more thing. I want you to draw or paint your favourite thing. It can be a treasured toy, place or even a person. I'm going to be nice and give you the rest of the day to finish it off." Taking out paper of his own he began writing permission notes.

Students excitedly began their work. Many drew toys or their best friend. For Roxas that was hard. He didn't know what he treasured the most. The only thing he had close to that would be his friends and Axel _did_ say he could draw people. So that's was Roxas decided to do.

Splitting the paper in half, he decided to do two different sides. One would be for his friends in school the other would be his "family" which was Xemnas, Demyx and himself. He managed to pass off Demyx being an older brother. In fact, Demyx was more than happy to play along.

As the class went on, Roxas kept himself in his own world, blocking out everything going on in the room unless someone was calling him. Amu, Tadase and Rima sat across from him, talking and working and having a laugh. Roxas was surprised the Rima could _smile_ let alone _laugh_.

Axel walked around the classroom, looking at how the students were progressing. Now that he thought about it, he remembered doing something like this. And if he remembered correctly his drawings were crap so he skipped this class.

As Axel was walking around the classroom, he couldn't help but notice five tiny people by the window. _'What in Kingdom Hearts are they?'_ he wondered. Apparently no one else could see them so Axel thought something was wrong with him. Not wanting to alarm anyone, he went back to looking at the students work. When he got to Roxas, who didn't notice him, he was surprised to see him drawing the Superior, Demyx and Roxas himself on one side of the paper, and the very people who were sitting opposite him on the other side. _'That's what he treasures most? Funny, I was half expecting him to draw sea-salt ice-cream. Maybe it's part of the disguise. Hmmm…being a teacher isn't so bad.'_

When the lunch bell rang Axel jumped slightly. Time had crept up on him yet again. "Okay we'll be back here after the break." Like the first lesson, Roxas was the last one to leave. "Need something Blondie?"

"Why are you doing this?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Doing what? I'm teaching. What's it look like?"

"You did something to Nikaidou-sensei and I want to know what." Axel just shook his head.

"Not sure what you're taking about Blondie. I believe this is the first time we've met. Now run along and have your lunch. I want to have my own." Axel pushed Roxas out of the classroom with much effort. Seems Roxas wanted more than just a word. More like an earful.

Roxas stared at Axel as the redhead walked to the teachers lounge. _'This is getting really annoying. I'll have to confront Xemnas about this later.'_

The day dragged on, long and boring. Roxas had finished is picture an hour before school finished. To pass the time Roxas drew small doodles in his art book. It wasn't much. Most of them were weapons and people from the Organization.

Before the day ended Axel handed out the permission slips. "I want these signed and returned to me by the end of the week. As part of your Geography lesson I'm taking you all to Twilight Town for a few days. Yes you don't know what or where it is but I assure you it _is_ real and if your parents have any concerns my number is on it. Any questions?"

"When will it be?" asked Amu.

"If everything goes well and I have all the notes back, next week. Now go home and talk to your parents about it." Everyone bolted out of the room as soon as the bell rang. For Roxas, he had to get to the front of the school as fast as he could. He wasn't walking today like usual because Larxene was picking him up for something important, and she hated waiting for him.

"Took your time" spat Larxene. "Next time be quicker." Roxas could only sigh. He couldn't help it, the art room was on the other side of the school.

"Roxas!" Said blonde turned to see Amu running towards him. They normally walk together once they found out they lived right next door to each other. "Why did you run off like that?"

"Sorry. I have to go to a family get-together across town. This is my cousin Larxene and she hates waiting for me so I had to run. Sorry." Amu only shook her head.

"That's fine. You have fun and I'll see you tomorrow. I hope we can go to this Twilight Town place. See ya." Roxas waved as Amu walked away.

"Stop flirting and get in the car." Roxas complied and sat in the back seat. His lie was fairly true, except it was an Organization meeting so this was part of the cover-up. "So tell me. Did Axel stuff up his job?" This was the only time when Larxene would talk to him. When anything concerned Axel she wanted anything dirty so she could blackmail him later.

"Well he made us fight as part of P.E, knew nothing about art and gat us permission slips to go to Twilight Town…and he wouldn't talk to me like the Superior ordered him." It was true. Just before they left Xemnas had ordered them to exchange any information they may discover.

Larxene laughed. "This is PERFECT! I have the best way to get back at that pyromaniac! Roxas, you have my thanks. You let me know anything like this and I just might be a kinder 'cousin' from now on." In a way that sounded good. Larxene never liked him that much anyway so this could be something they do together.

"You know. I have other stuff about him if you want to hear." The whole trip to the other side was one to enjoy. For once Larxene was able to connect to someone besides Marluxia. Now all Roxas had to do was endure the rest of the school year with Axel. That was gonna be fun…NOT!

**Dem Dem**: Okay. There you go. Again thanks to those people who got my act together. Dun dun dun. Amu thinks Xemnas is bashing Roxas. But hey. I had to think of something to connect the storyline with the heart collection right?

**Axel: **Heh heh, another idea-thing for your story, you know the one I started going on about in the middle of editing this for you… well, two ideas really… They're going to be interesting…

**Dem Dem: **yes it will. I used some Japanese words in there so here's their meaning –

Sumimasen – excuse me

Tadaima – I'm home

Okairi – welcome home

**Axel:** Yay! Now I understand it better!... Probably will forget them before the next chapter though. I like Death Note. Ravendor, Snufflepuff, Griffonlyn, Huffleclaw. The lither has disappeared! Oh Nos!

**Dem Dem: **you know, there are probably still parts where nothing makes sense, so you readers tell me if anything doesn't make any sense and we'll fix it up for you ^_^

**Axel:** except for me

**Dem Dem:** yes…hope to update A LOT sooner than this

**Axel:** hello…wait…whatever


	6. What's this?

**Dem Dem:** I seriously hate school right now! Too much work to do that it's just not funny anymore. From now on, just be happy when I can update this. *grumbles about school*

**Axel: **Nyah That's Me! and Deidara! Art is a blast!

**Dem Dem:** we do not own Kingdom Hearts or Shugo Chara

**Axel:** Or Naruto, I like Naruto (and Harry Potter, and Death Note and Final Fantasy VII and I think you get my drift) *nods sagely* And I called my new car Kakashi! Isn't that Awesome! I love my car already! It be a Ninja! I think your mouse can be a ninja too Demyx, its so fast.

**Dem Dem:** Well of course. It is the fastest mouse in the world!

**Axel:** Caramel could outrice your computer anyday! Poor Caramel.

**Chapter 5**

**What's this?**

It was finally Sunday so that meant heart collection all day. Unfortunately Demyx was still in the hospital ward so that meant Axel was Roxas' partner. He would normally be happy that Axel was his partner, but after last night's meeting, they weren't on good terms anymore. Turned out Xemnas had instructed Axel to blend in without telling Roxas. He made himself look like a fool and now he wasn't talking to Axel. He could have at least told him when they were alone, but no. Axel preferred not to blow his cover.

Roxas insisted they split up, but Axel didn't listen and kept close to the blonde. After all, Axel couldn't capture the hearts like Roxas. What scared Axel was that it seemed like Roxas was trying to attack him whenever he could, but then again there were a lot of heartless around so maybe it was just coincidence. It only hit him when Roxas actually struck him with one of his Keyblades.

"What was that for!" shouted Axel as he dropped his chakrams to clutch his stomach. He had to admit, Roxas was getting stronger all the time.

"You got in the way!" Roxas didn't feel like talking anymore so he continued to kill the various heartless surrounding them. Who knew that Hollow Bastion had so many heartless? It seemed like they were being summoned left right and centre.

Axel sighed and got his act together and joined Roxas. He knew he didn't get in the way. All the heartless he was fighting were directly in front of him. Roxas was somewhere behind him and he had taken the opportunity to attack. He would have gotten Axel in the back if it wasn't for the sound of rubble shifting somewhere behind him. He had turned around only to meet Roxas' Keyblade.

Just as they finished fighting off the last heartless they heard the sound of a bell ringing. Roxas would recognize that sound anywhere. It was the bell at the nearby school. Roxas looked in the direction of the school with longing. _'What would I have been like if I was a normal person? Not Sora's Nobody. I wish I had my own heart. That way…'_ Yesterday's feeling struck him in the chest again. Gasping in pain he fell to his knees.

"Roxas!" Axel dashed over to his fallen friend. "What happened?" Roxas gasped in pain.

"I don't know…something happened…yesterday and now…" Axel looked around. Where was a potion shop when you needed one? Nowhere. They're only there when you _don't_ need one.

Summoning a dark portal, Axel dragged Roxas through. He wanted to appear in Roxas' room so he could put him down, but instead he ended up in front of some strange house. "What the?" Axel muttered aloud. Roxas glanced around recognizing the house.

"This is…the house I stay at…during school days." Roxas coughed a few times and pulled out a set of keys. "Never know when these would come in handy right?" Axel took the keys from Roxas and opened the door.

They entered the foyer where there was a door leading to the sitting room to their right with the kitchen, dining area and an open space to their left. Also to the left of them was a staircase leading upstairs to the bedrooms and bathroom. "Yeah, we haven't decided what to do with that open space. Xemnas said something along the lines of using it for practice when I'm bored or something." Roxas removed himself from Axel and sat down on the stairs. The pain had subsided for now but it wouldn't be long until it came back.

"Hey Roxas you home?" Both Nobodies froze at the voice coming from the open door. Roxas looked up to see Amu glancing back and forth between him and Axel. "Lea-sensei? What are you doing here?" Axel mentally knocked himself unconscious. He needed something quick.

"Well you see…I was coming to see Blondie's father but he's not here so I'll be going now." Axel casually walked out of the house and down the street where he could make a dark portal and return to the castle. The Superior was going to kill him.

"He's an odd one isn't he?" laughed Roxas. Amu stared at Roxas. "What? Is there something on my face?" Roxas began to wipe at his face but Amu stopped him.

"No it's not that. You two…are wearing the same outfit." Both of them had a staring contest. Roxas was caught now. What was he supposed to say? There was no way Amu was going to believe any lies he said. So he said nothing.

"How should I know? Like I said, he's strange and it's most likely a coincidence." Roxas stood up and made his way upstairs. "I'm going to change. Give me a minute." Amu closed the front door and walked around the house.

It was nothing like hers. Then again no two houses look the same right? Amu took a seat on the couch in the sitting room and waited for Roxas.

Roxas, who was throwing his clothes all over his room, couldn't find the right clothes he wanted to wear. "Damn it! Where did I put them?" He stopped to think, running through the previous days through his head. It felt like a ton of bricks landed on his head as he realized his clothes were in his room back at the castle.

He looked at his clothes that were scattered everywhere. "Kill me now." Roxas rummaged through for a decent pair of clothes. It was a close call that Amu showed up when Axel was around and they were wearing the exact same coat.

He managed to find a pair of blue tattered jeans with a few rips along the bottom, a clean black t-shirt with flames along the bottom rim and a black jumper. Debating whether or not to wear the jumper, Roxas tied is around his waist and went back downstairs.

He saw Amu in the sitting room looking at some of the photo of his "family". One of which she was had in her hand was the one Zexion made of him to look like he was a baby. There were others around the room, like a few with him, Demyx and the Superior, but mainly of him, Demyx or both of them.

"Was I too long?" Amu jumped and dropped the picture. It landed on the wooden floor and smashed.

"Gomennasai!" Amu scrambled to pick up the pieces she could without cutting herself on the class. Roxas kneeled down and stopped her.

"Don't worry. I didn't like that one anyway. Dem keeps making fun of me with it. Now he won't." Roxas took what Amu had in her hand and picked up the rest. "So why are you here?" Amu stood up and looked at the other pictures.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. My Guardians have been taken by my younger sister Ami, so I thought it would be nice for once." Roxas put the glass in a pile on the table, and the picture next to the others. "You know…looking at all these…I don't see your Mama. Is she…still around?" Amu looked at Roxas who was looking away.

"I…never knew her. Father said there were complications after I was born and she died holding me. Demyx told me quite a few stories about how she would read him stories at night, play hide and seek…and that her cooking was the best…Wish I knew her like he did." Roxas had this planned out for ages. He knew that question would come up sometime, so he was well prepared. He even added some fake tears to give it some effect.

"I'm sorry for asking" Amu said sadly. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Roxas shook his head.

"No, that's alright. It was bound to come up someday…I just didn't think it would be so quick." Amu hugged Roxas from behind.

"No really. I'm sorry. I don't know what it's like not to have a Mama, but it must be painful for you." Amu released Roxas so he could turn around and face her.

"You're too nice for your own good y'know. But again, it's fine. I've gone this long, I can keep going…can I…ask you something?" Amu nodded. "I overheard you in the library in the other day." Amu flinched. "Do you think…I'm dangerous?"

Amu didn't reply straight away. Her hesitation was more than Roxas needed. Sighing again Roxas threw himself onto the couch. "I knew it. No matter where I go, everyone thinks the same thing. Just because I like to fight using swords, everyone's afraid of me." That held not a word of a lie. In most worlds he went to not many people fought.

"Nonononono" Amu panicked. "It's just…I don't know you that well…I can't say." Roxas didn't change his position.

"You're just saying that. What is an embryo anyway?" murmuring the last part to himself. Roxas stood up and moved to the door. "Now if you'll be so kind as to leave. I have some unfinished business to take care of."

Amu obliged and paused in the doorway. "The embryo is an egg that grants anyone their wish." Once she was gone, Roxas went upstairs. He wasn't in the mood to go back to the castle. If Xemnas wanted him he'd have to come and get him.

The pain in his chest returned, followed by a ba-bump. _'What? What is this feeling?'_ The sound repeated in his chest countless times before it disappeared, but the pain was worse. _'No…it couldn't be.'_ Sitting on his bed began to think. _'What was that? Was it a heart? But that's impossible. I'm a Nobody, one without a heart. So many questions…so little answers…If I had a heart, I'd be able to understand it better.' _Roxas rose from his spot and raced downstairs. Maybe Amu has answers.

Jumping the fence that divided their houses, Roxas knocked at the door, hearing small footsteps on the other side. When the door opened he expected to see Amu or her mother, but instead there was a little girl. "Hello. Is Amu there?" Roxas asked kindly.

The girl's eye lit up. "Onee-chan! Tere's a pwetty boy looking for you!" A man's head popped out form the kitchen area.

"What!" Roxas grinned at who he assumed was their father.

"I'm a classmate of Amu's." The man glared at Roxas as his head disappeared back into the kitchen. Roxas bent down to the little girl's height. "And you must be Amu's sister right?" he asked sweetly.

The girl saluted. "Hinamori Ami at your surface!"

"Service, Ami." Roxas and Ami looked to see Amu coming down the stairs. Amu stopped when she saw Roxas. "What are you doing here?" She didn't sound all too happy to see him, but then again you couldn't blame her.

Roxas stood up and faced Amu. "I just want to talk to you about something that's been bothering me lately." Amu stood there for a minute, thinking if she should or not. "I understand if you don't want to." Roxas began to walk away.

"Wait!" Roxas turned to see Amu putting her shoes on hastily. Roxas smiled and waited. "There's something I want to ask you too" she said when she caught up.

They walked to the nearest park, not saying a word between them. It was awkward. Neither of them knew of a way to break the thick layer of ice that was formed in between them.

"A-A-no…" began Amu. "Your shoulders…how are they feeling?" Roxas looked at her.

"Fine. I put ointment a friend of mine made. It's working better than I though actually." Amu nodded and they continued to walk in silence.

When they reached the park Roxas stopped and looked up. "It's a beautiful day" he said to himself. Amu didn't reply. "I haven't seen the sun shine so brightly before. Something good might be around the corner." He inhaled deeply, held it, and exhaled. "The air smells lovely too."

Amu stood in front of Roxas. "You wanted to ask me something right?" Roxas nodded. "Well what is it?"

"These Guardian Characters you have…you have to have a heart to get them right?" Amu blinked confusedly at him. "I know. You're thinking I'm very weird, but I'm being serious. How would one without a heart gain one?"

"Without…a heart?" Amu tilted her head to the side. That was a good question. Didn't everyone have a heart from birth? "I didn't think…you couldn't have a heart." Roxas looked to the side. If the Superior found him talking to her about this he would surely be turned into a Dusk.

"Never mind then. Forget I said anything." Roxas made to walk away but Amu held onto his arm.

"No. Something's going on with you and you need to vent it out. Shout, scream, and yell at the top of your voice, I don't care. We're friends. You can trust me." Roxas looked at Amu over his shoulder with wide eyes. Only Axel had said something like that to him because they were best friends. Amu was slowly crawling into his life without him knowing it.

Roxas smiled and turned back around. "Okay then. But promise not to tell anyone okay? Especially my father." Roxas held out his pinky. It was a very childish thing to do, but it meant no matter what, that promise would be fulfilled. Amu smiled and did the same thing.

"Promise."

"Promise…I have this dream. I want to be an artist. I figured it out when I went past a school and wandered into the art rooms. There were so many drawings; I wanted to draw just like that." The whole time Roxas was smiling, finally being able to share it with someone else. "And there's something else." Roxas dropped his head slightly, his smile vanishing. "For as long as I've known…I can't feel emotions. Sure I can act them out. I can look sad, smile and laugh…but it means nothing." He looked up. "I wish to be like everyone else, to feel all those different emotions. I wish most of all to have a heart." Amu would have said something, but Roxas screamed in pain.

Falling to his knees, Roxas held his chest. The pain was back again and worse than ever. "Roxas!" Amu bent down to Roxas. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know…I started a while back…and I get this weird…thumping feeling…"

"I'll call an ambulance." Amu reached to get her phone from her pocket, but Roxas stopped her.

"No…don't…" Roxas looked up at her. His eyes were no longer full of life like they were. They were a dull blue. "Something's…wrong...I…" Roxas didn't finish. He collapsed.

"Roxas!" Amu noticed something beside Roxas' body. There was an egg. It was black and had a white X imprinted on it. "Oh no." Amu picked it up. It was an X-egg. She still hadn't told Roxas about them yet. But it was odd. It didn't feel cold like the others did. It felt warm like a normal egg. It didn't attack her or take over Roxas body like the others, so what was it?

"How…odd."

**Dem Dem:** There. I actually had this ready for ages but Axel's been busy and couldn't edit it. Now for the next one which I am currently working on

**Axel: **Sorry people, I only had time to half edit this, so yeah…. *waves hands around*

**Dem Dem: **yes expect there to be mistakes and let me know if there are any


End file.
